


Blood

by Satan (CherryBones)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Blood and Gore, M/M, also murdery competent Gavin is my jam I love it so and it inspired this, my first freewood i'm so proud, that said, this is kinda violent soooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBones/pseuds/Satan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murder is Gavin's favorite pastime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

A shark on a leash. Gavin thought it was the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard. A shark can’t be on a leash you silly sausage! That’s what he’d told Geoff when Geoff had coined the nickname. But Geoff stood by it. Gavin was a wild card, crazy and violent and he just barely had the reins. All he could do was yank those reins in a certain direction and hope he didn’t get flung in front of those big ol’ teeth. And if he let go of the leash, he wasn’t so sure he could get it again without getting bit. Gavin had just giggled at him and repeated his point. You can’t leash a shark. Shark might let you think you have it, but it was only a matter of time before it tore itself free again. Boredom was ever such a danger to the person holding the reins.

Geoff had made sure to put Jack solidly between him and Gavin for a week after that.

Gavin snickered and decided he quite liked being scary. He wouldn’t ever do anything like Geoff probably thought he would now though. He loved the crew more than anything, more than the slide of a knife through flesh or the blast of heat that followed one of Michael’s perfectly designed explosives or the crunch of bone beneath his heel. They flared up a protective fury in his chest that he hadn’t felt in years. He would risk anything for them, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t still fun to mess with them.

He may trip over his own feet now and again and maybe that one time he fumbled a live grenade and nearly killed everyone, but that was just a part of his charm. He was sweet and a right prick at times, but he was good at what he  _did_  do. And what he did, aside from hacking which he was absolutely the best at (suck it Ryan), was murder. Ryan may have been, in the technical sense, better at it, better at the quick and easy or the long and bloody, but he had nothing on Gavin’s body count. Absolutely  _nothing_. No one in the team had killed as much as Gavin, had as much blood and viscera dripping from their hands, and he reveled in that fact.

And Ryan. Lovely lovely Ryan. Ryan understood. Ryan wasn’t creeped out by him when he came trotting back to the crew after a heist or a job, giggling to himself about his new intestine scarf. Ryan never gagged at him or told him off for his potentially creepy ideas. In fact, Gavin had a very pleasant memory of the day he curiously took a bite of a heart and almost puked because _ew_ and Ryan had off-handedly told him he had a few recipes of stuff you could cook with hearts if Gavin didn’t want to try it raw again. Ryan saw through him. Saw through what others saw to the true twisted and dirty soul inside, and Ryan thought he was beautiful. Ryan loved the monster he was inside. Ryan had his own monster, had his own past and his gnarled soul filled with teeth and knives and other’s blood. Ryan had so many layers that Gavin never had a chance of making his way through all of them, but he  _understood_. And for that, Gavin loved him and tried to understand in turn. He listened on those dark and quiet nights as Ryan told him about what their crew had done for him, about how he still had plans and backup plans and hidden lives stashed away if they ever decided to betray him, even though he knew they wouldn’t. The wear of too many paranoid and lonely years. He told him about how Gavin had become an integral part of many of those plans. And Gavin promised, whispered it into his skin on those empty nights, left it in the marks littering their skins, cooed it into his ear as they hid in an alley, soaked in blood and gore.

Gavin loved the crew but he loved Ryan more. And if Ryan ran, Gavin would follow, a trail of blood in his wake. 


End file.
